Un Cambio
by ladysadisticknight
Summary: Un chico podria cambiarle la vida a los jovenes Sakamaki y Yui Komori a no ser que sea impedido (ayatoXyui)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era un día normal para todos los Sakamaki Como también para la joven Komori . Estaban todos haciendo sus panoramas Ayato estaba con Yui , Subaru vagando solo por esa mansión , Shu durmiendo en el sillón del living , Raito jugando con Kanato al billar .

Todos estaban tranquilos hasta que Reiji los llamo a todos para que vinieran al living todos fueron y se dieron cuenta de que Reiji Tenia Una carta de ese hombre… ese hombre no era nadie mas que Karl Heinz.

Todos se sentaron en los sillones .Aunque Yui no sabia muy bien que pasaba, ella no acostumbraba a esto.

-Tengo que informarles algo- Dijo Reiji con cara de nerviosismo, pues no sabía que dirían sus hermanos

-Habla Ya!- Grito nervioso Ayato

-Tendremos una visita por algunas semanas – Todos los hermanos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, ellos ya tenían a una novia del sacrificio para que querrían otra – Y no es una novia del sacrificio…es un Chico creo que algo así como un pariente lejano-y todos los hermano se extrañaron mucho.

-Nee Reiji-kun- Dijo la voz cantarina de raito- Y cuando se supone que llega esa "visita" .

-Bueno creo que llegara mañana por el atardecer – dijo observando la carta- Y pido ser corteces con el, de acuerdo?-Ayato solo chasqueo la lengua.

Luego de irse a sus cuartos…

-Me pregunto quién será – murmuraba Yui – Tratare de ser amigable, no creo que ellos sean tan amigables con el … Sobre todo Ayato-kun-

-De que hablas Chichinashi –dijo Ayato apareciendo se sorpresa atrás de Yui

-Ayato-kun , t-te dije la otra vez que si querías entrar tenias que pedir permiso- se atrevió a decir Yui

-Urusai! , esta casa es mía-Dijo Ayato sentándose cómodamente en la cama de la rubia-Espero que ese chico no se te acerque… Recuerda que eres mía

- Ayato-kun, porque no tratas de ser amigable alguna vez- Dijo Yui sentándose a un lado de la cama

-No lo se- dijo Ayato como simple respuesta.

Nadie sabía que la llegada de ese chico probablemente lo cambiaria todo


	2. Aviso Importante

Mina-san:

Lo Siento Pero creo que el segundo capitulo demorara un poco .No tengo clara la fecha en que lo lanzare.

E Tenido unos exámenes Asique Tengo que estudiar

Gracias Por los comentarios

Como Adelanto les podría dar que el próximo capitulo llega el Chico nuevo , No se si altiro empezara la acción. Pero voy a dar lo mejor.

Si tienes una petición déjenla en los comentarios y el próximo cap. Juro que lo hare mas largo

Adios Un beso grande para todos .


	3. Capitulo 2

**Gracias Por sus reviews , lamento haberme demorado por mi examenes Ahora si el capitulo 2**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Todos esperaban la llegada de la nueva "visita"… Bueno mejor dicho solo los demás estaban haciendo como si fuera un día normal, Hasta Yui tuvo que preparar la pieza del invitado.

Yui estaba caminando en los pasillos cuando sintió a alguien que la tomo del brazo y de la cintura hasta estar al frente de ella. Y se pudo dar Cuenta de que era Ayato.

-Oye Chichinachi te estaba buscando-Con esas palabras le vino un escalofrió –Quiero de tu san…-Y su palabra quedo incompleta.

Sintieron como la puerta se abría. Yui miro a Ayato que tenía una cara de enfado al arruinar su momento.

Rápidamente Yui se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo y se fue directamente a las escaleras, no quería que Reiji sea frio con el chico. Yui bajo las escaleras y pudo ver a un chico con 2 maletas.

Tenía el pelo rubio con algunos mechones castaños, sus ojos eran celeste de lejos podía ver el brillo de sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de llegar donde él, pero Reiji lo alcanzo primero.

-¿Tú eres el nuevo invitado no?-Dijo Reiji ajustando sus lentes.

-Creo que si-dijo un poco nervioso, ya que Reiji tampoco lo recibió con mucha amabilidad.

-Lo tomare como un sí, sígueme.

Todos estaban reunidos en el living. Ayato estaba sentado con Yui y no le demostraba una buena cara al nuevo chico.

-¿Y cuál vendría siendo tu nombre?

-Me llamo Yahiro Shinomiya-Dijo observando un poco los rostros de todos.

-Entonces nos presentaremos. El es Shu el mayor, el siguiente soy yo Reiji, los trillizos Raito, Kanato y Ayato y el menor Subaru, La chica es Yui, nuestra alojada. Yui observo a Yahiro y le hizo una leve sonrisa.

-Yui enséñale su cuarto-Yui se iba a levantar para dirigir a Yahiro, pero Ayato la jalo del brazo.

-Voy contigo-Dijo serio el pelirrojo.

Los tres iban en los pasillos, Ayato iba tomando la mano de Yui, abrazándola besando sus hombros y mejillas.

-Ayato-kun Detente-Murmuro Yui

-No ese chico debe saber que eres mía-llegaron al cuarto y Yahiro se sorprendió de lo amplia que era.

-Este es tu cuarto, si necesitas algo mi cuarto es el de al frente – Dijo con una sonrisa Yui y se fue. Pero Ayato se quedo ahí.

-Ella es mía – Dijo Ayato dándole la espalda-O en pocas palabras no creas que te pasara algo con ella, tómalo como si fuera mi novia, no te atrevas a acercarte a ella-Y se fue.

Yahiro suspiro, alguien que acababa de conocer no lo podía tratar así.

-Estas semanas serán muy largas

**Eso Fue todo .y sé que no lo deje tan largo como lo prometí pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Gracias por su tiempo Dejen sus comentarios .No olviden dejar sus sugerencias y sus opiniones .Sayonara! **


	4. Capitulo 3

**'Hola A todos ¡ . E bueno contestare un comentario y es de...Kyary-Chan13 Y también para los otros ya que es Importante : Bueno se me olvido decirles antes pero en Mi Fic Ayato es un poco mas cariñoso (aunque igual sádico) y mas posesivo con Yui .**

**Y también Gracias a los otros comentarios como a :OtakuKawaii, Utau Kagamine, Artistely Y Kyary-Chan13 .Ahora si el Cap 3**

* * *

Todos se estaban Levantando , Yui no sabia de lo Que le había dicho el día anterior Ayato A ella estaba pensando es darle una CORTA visita a Yahiro para saber si es que estaba Bien también quería asegurarse de que los vampiros no lo hayan Atacado por la noche para enseñarle quien Mandaba y especialmente Ayato.

**YUI POV**

Estaba levantando tranquila y Pensativamente .

-deberia ir a Verlo ... Quizás le hara falta un poco de compañía ... ¿Pero se molestara o quizás quiere estar solo?-la mente me mataba no se Que hacer.

Me había terminado de vestir y me sorprendió un poco que Ayato-Kun no me vino a ver esta Mañana ya sea para tomar mi sangre o simplemente verme

-No tengo nada que perder- Y habría mi porta con destinada a ver a Yahiro.

**NORMAL POV**

Yui caminaba al cuarto de Yahiro estaba a unos pasos de la puerta y escucho a Ayato Hablar con Raito y rápidamente se escondió en el primer cuarto que encontro que para su suerte no había nadie

-Es una interesante Apuesta no Quieres jugar ?-

-Esta Bien esta vez no voy a Perder - Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Asi Lentamente se fueron muy lejos de ahí Yui salio de cuarto, estaba en la puerta de yahiro cuando unos pensamientos se le vinieron a la cabeza.

-Aceptara mi compañía ... Uff recien nos conocemos ... No importa lo haré

Puso la mano en la manilla pero la puerta se vio dejando ver el sorprendido rostro de Yahiro que después de unos segundos cambio a una sonrisa.

-Buenos Días Y...

-Yui , Yahiro-Kun Como Amanesiste-Dijo un poco sonrojada

-Bien y Sólo llámame Yahiro -dijo con una sonrisa-Pero para que venias acá

-ah!Etto... Solo quería saludarte-dijo comuna sonrisa nerviosa-Ya terminaste de desempacar?.

-eh...La casa es que no e desempacado nada jeje-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te gustaría que te ayude a desempacar un poco

-Claro , pasa-se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Yui

Cuando terminaron de desempacar empezaron a conversar , rieron y Yuipudo conocer un poco mas a Yahiro.

-Yahiro-Kun eslora de irme tengo que ordenar algunas de mis cosas-dijo levantándose de la cama en la que estaba sentada con Yahiro.

-Esta bien ven a visitarme otro día-dijo muy sonriente, al parecer le gustaba estar con Yui , esta se fue dirección a su cuarto

**YUI POV**

-Yahiro-Kun es muy amable...a pesar de que llego ayer parecía no importarle-susurraba .Aun iba caminando cuando siento a alguien que me agarra fuertemente el a esa persona y Veo a Ayato-Kun y al parecer estaba enojado.

-Oye que hacías es la habitación de ese Bastardo-dijo casi tirando humos por las orejas.

-Y-Yo solo ayude a muy nerviosa .

-entonces para eso te levantaste tan rápido y viniste a ayudarle a desempaca-no sabia que decirle me daba un poco de miedo de que le haga algo a Yahiro-Kun

-Etto... también fui a ver como amanesio o si nesecitaba algo-Ayato-kun me soltó pero aun estaba enojado.Y me acorralo en la pared.

-Yui tu solo debes preocuparte por mi ... solo tienes que pensar en mi -estaba serio y me sorprendió este fue una las pocas veces que dice mi nombre.

-Ayato-kun Yo-y no pude contestar .

**NORMAL POV**

Ayato apreso los labios de Yui en un suave y dulce beso **. **Yui no hizo ningún movimiento corporal de lo sorprendida que estaba y casi se murio de verguenza cuando ayato empezó a introducir su lengua . Ahora era un beso Apasionado .Después de unos segundos ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y Yui miro A Ayato Sonrojada como un Tomate.

-Entiendes ? Solo me Servirás a mi ?-dejando muy sonrojada a Yui .

-S-si- dijo con un hilo de Voz.

Ayato sonrió de lado tras esas palabras de la rubia la volvió a Apresar los labios de la Chica con un apasionado beso.

**UNAS HORAS DESPUES**

Yui se fue a su cuarto . Ayato al verla se fue directamente al Cuarto de Yahiro . Ya le advirtió el día anterior por que insiste pero Ayato le volverá a decir pero esta vez de forma violenta . De alguna forma tenia que entender.

* * *

**eso fue todo amigos ,en mi país son las 8:00 de l mañana y yo me desperté muy temprano para terminar el fic dejen sus reviews Adiós!**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Ayato iba directamente al cuarto de Yahiro . Mientas caminaba casi le salían humos por las orejas , estaba muy enojado , ¿Acaso Yahiro iba a llegar y llevarse lo que ya tenia dueño?

Estaba en la puerta de Yahiro , y cuando la abrió vio algo realmente inesperado . Yahiro estaba tomando algo rojo en un pequeño frasco , Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que Ayato había entrado y estaba casi congelado en la que reaccionó.

-Que mierda estas haciendo!-Y Yahiro rápidamente soltó el pequeño frasco-Que era eso!

-D-de que Hablas - Yahiro estaba muy nervioso Ayato lo había descubrido.

-No me jodas, Dame ese frasco-Trato de quitárselo pero Yahiro lo puso debajo de la almohada y se sentó arriba de ella.

-Calma te explicare-Yahiro trataba de calmar a Ayato después de todo lo descubrió.

-Apresurate o te vas a Arrepentir!

-Esto es algo así como sangre artificial.. nesecito de esto para poder vivir - Dijo muy nervioso.

-Espera ese quiere decir que eres... Un Vampiro-Y Yahiro asintio con la cabesa

Ahora si Que Ayato estaba enojado ... si el era vampiro y era amigo de su Humana y contando de que Yui tenia deliciosa sangre, este se aprovecharía de Yui .Ayato tomo a Yahiro del Cuello de su Camisa y lo levanto.

-No llegues a pensar de que tomaras sangre de Yui , Ella es Mía , Todo lo de ella me pertenece-A pesar de que Yahiro era tratado tan mal por Ayato , río a carcajada limpia.

-de Que te ríes maldito Bastardo!-dijo Ayato zamarreado a Yahiro

-Es Imposible que Yui sea Tuya -Y Ayato lentamente lo dejo de zamarrear pero aun lo tenia agarrado-Yui Huele a Virgen .

Y con esas palabras Ayato soltó a Yahiro , y este callo al suelo aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tampoco creas que no se que tu y tus hermanos son Vampiro... Sabias que el Amor entre un Vampiro y una humana es casi imposible?-Y siguio riendo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Bastardo!- Ayato comenzó a Golpear a Yahiro mientras gritaba palabras horribles.

-Que esta pasando acá!-Y Ayato vio a sus hermanos y a Yui ,pero era Reiji el mas enojado.Aún así Ayato ignoro sus palabras .

Pero Raito logro agarrarle fuerte las muñecas para detenerlo . Yahiro estaba tirado en el suelo con Sangre en su boca y nariz .

-No creas que esto termina Aqui estupido!-Y Raito se lo llego y calmo en su cuarto.

Yui Rápidamente fue donde Yahiro , Yahiro poso su cabeza en las piernas de Yui.

-Yahiro te encuentras bien? - y Yahiro asintió con su cabeza

-Si estas conmigo siempre lo estaré -dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro . Y Yui empezó a limpiarle la sangre de su rostro

**Luego de una hora**

Yui estaba es su cuarto estaba a punto de Vestirse para poder dormir .Pero la Puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ayato . Este de lo mas normal se acostó en la cómoda cama de la Rubia.

-A-Ayato-Kun Quiero vestirme para dormir -Dijo Mirando a Ayato ignorándola

-vistete conmigo presente, Porque tanto alboroto-Yui enrojeció como un tomate

-P-Pero-Y Ayato rápidamente se levanto y tomo a Yui de sus brazos .

-Yui Tu No eres mía Legítimamente- Yui lo miro confusa

-A Que te refieres Ayato-Kun ... Tu siempre has dicho que Y-yo te p-pertenesco a ti- esas ultimas palabras las dijo muerta de vergüenza.

-No eres mía en realidad . Si Fueras mía en realidad yo te Hubiera hecho mujer dijo mirando a los ojos a Yui-Chichinashi no quieres hacerlo? Y quiero dejarte claro que no lo hago por tu sangre...quiero que seas solo mía ... mía antes de que cualquier otro lo haga.

Y Yui enrojeció como un tomate no sabia que decir esa pregunta mas importante de la vida de una mujer . Yui Amaba A Ayato pero era muy difícil responderle ahora.

-Ayato-Kun ... no crees que es un paso muy adelantado para nosotros ?... Aun somos adolescentes.

-pero Yui yo te amo y tu también me amas no hay porque dudarlo-dijo acariciando las mejillas de la humana -Ademas si hablas de seguridad , Reiji te obligo a tomar anticonceptivos.

-p-pero no lo digo por un tema de seguridad... lo digo porque apenas nos conocimos hace unos cuantos meses .

-Vamos Yui yo te amo sólo dejate llevar -y Ayato comenzó a besarla .

-Ayato-kun yo también te amo y Ambos se empezaron a besar apasionadamente.

* * *

**Uuh! Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo . Como siempre digo gracias por sus reviews. Y también si se preguntan si el Próximo capitulo sera Lemon la respuesta es ( redoble de Tambores)**

**Si así que les advierto desde Ahora . Gracias por leer no olviden dejar sus reviews y saben ? Hoy estoy con mucha inspiración así que probablemente el próximo capitulo lo lanzo dentro de unas horas Quizás .Gracias Por todo los quiero a todos3.**

**NO OLVIDEN PROXIMO CAPITULO LEMON! SE LOS ADVIERTO DESDE AHORA.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola Amigos ! Acabo de subir el capitulo 4 hace algunas horas , Pero como hoy estoy mas prendida que nunca publicare el 5 .**

**Como dije en el capitulo anterior este es la continuación y es LEMON en el capitulo anterior ya les advertí.Si son bebes ( xD cosa que no creo) No les recomiendo leer esto aunque no se si sea tan fuerte Okey Ahora si la continuación del capitulo anterior.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Ambos se estaban besando apasionadamente. Yui sentía que Ayato la besaba con ferocidad con si fuera la ultima vez que se estuvieran besando en toda la vida .Ayato tomo a Yui en sus brazos y la sentó en su escritorio .Ayato empezó a besar su cuello Yui gemía descontroladamente cosa que volvía loco a Ayato , Empezó a acariciar sus muslos y río un poco al sentir como Yui se estremecía a cada ó a tocar sus pechos por arriba de la ropa . Y lentamente empezó a pasar sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Yui hasta que no aguanto mas Y la Casi toda la ropa de arriba solo le quedaba el sujetador.

-A-Ayato-Kun-Gemia Yui mas sonrojada que nunca en cambio Ayato solo disfrutaba cada rose de sus cuerpos.

-No eres tan plana como pensaba-Dijo sonriendo . Yui no sabia como actuar ,ella no sabia nada de estas cosas .

Ayato empezó a masajear sus pechos aun arriba del sostén pero luego miró a Yui , Con una mirada algo así como pidiendo Autorización Que Yui con un sonrojo le hizo saber que la tenia . Ayato empezó a pasar las manos por debajo de su sujetador Tocando Los pechos de Yui haciendo que ella tiemble de vergüenza

-Yui me vuelves...loco-Dijo Ayato Algo rojo producto de la excitación .

-A-Ayato ...Kun-hasta que Ayato sacó las manos debajo del sujetador y las dirigió al broche del sostén y lo quito del camino . Yui no podía dejar de gemir , hasta mordió su labio inferior , provocando que Ayato riera un poco .

Ayato miro los pechos de Yui empezando a masajearlos luego de unos segundos los llevo a su boca saboreando el delicioso sabor de Yui .En cambio la rubia no tenia otros opción que seguir Ayato nuevamente la tomo en sus brazos pero esta vez la llevo a la cama . Pero dejo a Yui en la cama y es se saco su chaqueta y polera dejando ver a Yui Su Perfecto Abdomen .Yui sonrojada desvío su río ante eso .Luego Ayato se saco sus pantalones quedando semidesnudo .

Luego subió arriba de Yui Volviéndola a besar apasionadamente a la Sonrojada Yui .Pero luego esta decidio actuar .Yui empezó a tocar el borde de sus Bóxer y tímidamente lo empezo a Bajar . Ayato solo la miro y con una sonrisa en su rostro solo se dejo Ayato estaba completamente desnudo . Yui sabia que ahora venia ella su ultima prenda . Ayato lentamente empezó a bajar sus bragas Femeninas por sus suaves piernas Hasta que las saco y las tiro al piso .Ayato empezó a acariciar su intimidad hasta que ingreso un dedo haciendo que Yui diera un pequeño gritillo luego saco sus dedos y se acomodo un poco llevando su miembro A la intimidad de la humana

Ambos sabían lo que venia ahora . Lo mas importante .

-Yui tu solo quedate tranquila-Yui asintió un poco nerviosa.

Ayato cuidadosamente empezó a ingresar Haciendo que Yui se estremeciera.

-Yui te Amo... no te cambiaría por nada-Yui lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Y-Yo también Ayato-Kun

Ayato empezó a dar un leve vaivén en en interior de Yui . Ella empezó a derramar lágrimas y Ayato con la punta de su Lengua las lamió .Ayato Vio el rostro fruncido de Yui y tan solo con mirarla le dieron ganas de penetrarla mas fuerte pero no quería lastimarla pero Ayato se dio cuenta de que Yui empezó a hacer un movimiento mas fuerte de Forma de que Ayato Aumento el ritmo y la penetro mucho más fuerte.

Ambos gemían descontroladamente Yui gemía el nombre de Ayato y el gruñía en suyo

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un perfecto Climax .

Ayato y Yui durmieron toda la noche Abrasados .Fue la mejor noche de sus vidas

**Al otro dia**

Yui se despertó y vio a Ayato ya despierto mirándola.

-Buenos Días ... Yui-dijo y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Ayato-Kun ...Gracias-Dijo sonrojada Yui

-Porque me agradeces

-te agradesco por que me has dado la mejor noche de mi Vida-Ayato sonrioy acurrucó a Yui en su pecho.

-Yui te amo

-Yo también Ayato-Kun-Y Ayato beso a Yui en un apasionado Beso.

* * *

**Eso Fue todo Amigos ! No olviden dejar sus reviews gracias por leer !**

**Los quiero Mucho 3 hasta el Próximo Capitulo**


End file.
